To Loves Lost and Wars Won
by VampAngel3
Summary: When Dimitri dies in a terrible accident Rose fights to keep a meaning in life. She hopes to get back on track to be Lissas guardian. But when something unexpected and impossible happens will she make it to trials? Adiran fights to win Roses heart he knows she's hurting but plans to step in and try to ease her pain. What will Rose do when Adrian opens his heart to her?
1. Chapter 1

To Loves Lost and Wars One

RPOV

To love someone would seem like a miracle, unless you lost them forever. I'd been depressed in my room since it happened and no one seemed to have an effective way of getting me out of bed.

Flashback

_"Hathaway stay back!" Dimitri called from afar as a stragoi was brutally attacking him. All other times I might have listened in trust that the god like man could take care of himself. But right now he looked helpless and I had enough training I knew I could help. "Not this time comrad I won't lose you today." _

_With that I lunged at the stragoi tearing it off the one I loved most. When I heard a loud thud from his body hitting the ground I looked, and I screamed. This was what he was protecting me from. My father Abe was laying where I threw him his eyes glowing red with a grin showing his fangs. I cringed at the sight, I couldn't handle the thought of my own father turning into... that. _

_I could faintly hear Dimitri yelling at me to run and get away. Either my body wouldn't let me react or there was some serious magic use here, or maybe it was the fact that my dad stood in front of me with a look of satisfaction twisted on his face. "Daughter don't look so disappointed, you can be just like me and have all the power in the world."_

_Disgust wrapped around my body and rage engulfed me. "Not in your dreams old man." I must have given something away because when Dimitri snuck up on him he flew around and snapped his neck. Instinct took over and I staked my father full of spite. His eyes widened as if he didn't believe his daughter would be the one to head his life._

_It only took a moment for me to realize what happened. Dimitri lay there unmoving and I had one hand clutching my stomach and one clutching my mouth about to vomit. I couldn't handle the site. _

_Both of the men I loved lay at my feet and I wouldn't be able to get either of them back. After vomiting for the hundredth time I let out a wail that could only come from someone that had lost someone irreplaceable. _

_It didn't take long for my group to gather around me. Lissa was the first at my side while I was weeping over Dimitri. She tried her best to sooth me but she didn't understand, I'd had sex with this man not four hours before and now he wasn't breathing and had no pulse._

_And then there was my mother who wept beside me, not for Dimitri but for my father. We wept over the two bodies as Eddie Mason and Adrian gathered around us. Lissa I could hear sobbing along with me and my mom while the guys were calling campus security. _

End flashback

So there I was curled up in my room. It'd been only two weeks since we had buried Dimitri and Ibrahim my lover and my father and a three weeks after they'd died. I couldn't explain the reason I threw up every morning or why even when I barely ate I was gaining weight.

My thoughts were on the first and last time me and Dimitri made love. The way he was so careful with me as if he were going to break me. The way he helped me through the fear on the first time, the way he called out my Russian nickname when he climaxed. I cried again because I knew we would never have that reunion again.

That's when Lissa walked into my room, I could feel her irritation through the bond. I really didn't want to face this right now and really wish she could not care so much. "Rose... You can't stay in here forever, you know the trials are in a few months and you need to start getting back into shape." Damn her when she knew how to get me back. I wanted to mope dome more but knew that was getting me nowhere.

My best friend was counting on me to become her guardian and there was no way I was going to let her down. I loved Liss and I knew I couldn't abandon her so I sat up and rubbed my hair out of my face looking up at her. "Alright Lissa you win... I'm going to take a shower and start getting ready you can stay here." she grinned in triumph and skipped to my couch.

Getting up I went and took a well needed shower. Feeling the hot water run down my back made me feel awake and more aware. I felt the sudden need to get back to my training and give my life meaning again. So with that thought I quickly finished up and started to get dressed in my uniform, that despite me not eating very much was a little snug.

When I came out of the bathroom I saw Lissa sitting cross legged on the floor and smiled. She was meditating trying to release some of the dark energy that lingered from using her spirit magic. She must have noticed my presence because she looked up and grinned. "You almost look like your old self Rose. Get some food in you and let's get down to our first class."

Math, the only class me and Lissa had together. Or Lissa and I as her parents used to put it. Taking a deep breath I put all my thoughts to the side and began the steps to putting my future on track. Getting a bowl of cereal I wondered what the talk would be like today the gossip around st. Vladimir can be cruel.

Lissa watched me as I ate wanting to make sure I was actually eating an I looked at her mid bite. I could feel her focusing on me confusion crossing through the bond. "Lissa? What's wrong?" She looked up at me snapping out of her daze. "Nothing." Smiling through her lie I could feel it was something but I could get it out of her later, for now I was going to leave it alone.

"Lets get to class Lissa I know I've been here and uninterested but now I know I need to get back in the game." She looked at me so proud and I could feel happiness leak through the bond. I couldn't help but smile at her and grab my bag as we headed off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there to everyone that has read the first chapter I know it was really short but it was my first tester I wanted to see what everyone thought before I moved on. If you liked it good I'm glad! I'll keep writing and making them longer if I get more reviews.**

I couldn't help but fidget in math. Everyone stared at me like I was a ghost rises from the dead. I know I'd been gone for two weeks but my father and my lover died. They didn't know about Dimitri but it wasn't like I couldn't grieve for my mentor. Stan made a coughing noise and Lissa jabbed my side making me look up. "Having a rough day back ?" I gasped softly. "N-no Stan... Sorry." I'd been caught day dreaming and I wasn't my snarky self. Who knew Rose Hathaway could be civil to Stan?

"Please pay attention." Stan grumbled and continued with his lesson.

The rest of the day went on in a blur, i couldn't concentrate and in result got a black eye and bruised arms from my training classes. My body ached and my feet hurt but I couldn't complain it was a good ache. Until my stomach started doing somersaults. I hated having to empty my stomach into the nearest trash but I felt someone hold my hair back and rub my back.

"Little dhampire you should go back to your room." The feeling of Adrian was slightly comforting but I couldn't let him think I'd budget on the dating subject. "Adrian you really shouldn't tell me what to do you might get hurt." He smiled at my snarkiness probably glad to have some of the old Rose back.

"You wouldn't hurt a pretty face like this now would you?" I looked up at him. He was wearing his crooked smile and the smell of cloves lingered around him. By the looks of his hair he hadn't taken a shower in well it was hard to gauge but it'd been a while. I couldn't help but to smile back and roll my eyes.

For the second time today someone had won what they wanted out of me. As Adrian realized he'd won his smile dropped slightly, he was studying me now, no doubt looking at my aura. "Something is different about you Rose. I can't seem to put my finger on it..." he trailed off like he normally does when giving me incryptive information.

I tossed my hair and gave my best I don't know what you're talking about pose before throwing the one of a kind rose comment. "Maybe you're just imagining it, you are after all high and drunk. Or maybe my awesomeness just got awesomer." I shrugged my shoulders and he just grinned at me. But he was still looking at me strange and I sighed, both him and Lissa had said something today about this and I wanted to know what.

"Alright Adrian spill, what do you see so different about me today?" He seemed surprised that I would humor him on this one. Giving me a once over he nodded to himself. "I'll tell you if you invite me to your room." My mouth gaped open like a fish and Adrian wiggled his eyebrows.

I couldn't believe he would that to me. Irrationally I turned around and started heading for my room. I could hear the footsteps that followed behind me and it took all my self control not to turn and slap him, wait Rose has self control? himi laughed to myself at that one. Then I felt it, the rolling of nausea with the dreadful feeling of darkness. My eyes darted around and I shoved Adrian behind me.

If there was a Stragoi around, even if I wanted I couldn't put Adrian in danger. I motioned him to follow me as I started walking my body on edge. Adrian must of understood for he followed me as I walked us carefully towards my dorm. I always had my stake with me, so I kept my hand on its hilt.

As I heard it jump out of the bush I shoved it to the ground using all of my strength. Even with how sore and out of practice I was, the element of surprise and my instincts took over. I streaked the stragoi and watched him lay there unmoving. The nausea faded away as the life left it's body. I took my stake cleaned it off and looked Adrian dead in the eye.

I nodded to him and led him to my dorm room. He stayed surprisingly quiet on our way there, so I took the chance to call headmistress Kirova. She picked up on the first ring. "Its Hathaway I just killed a stragoi by the bathrooms on the west side of campus I don't think there are anymore but you needed to know." I paused listening to her gat a few guardians together and acknowledged me with a few short words and hung up.

As we got to my room and safely inside I felt like I wanted to both break down and keep my face on. So instead of dwelling on the fact that I'd just killed another stragoi on my first day back I pushed Adrian about what he meant.

"Adrian no getting away with not telling me, you made it to my room now spill." running a hand through his greasy hair he sat on the couch. We watched each other as I waited for him to get his mind together. "Your aura is different, it has a glow to it. Not a happy glow just something... Extra I can't put my finger on it. You're very depressed even though you hide it, and I would normally just see that, the grey and black... But you have an underlying tone that u can't describe. Its just... Different."

That was helpful. I knew I was depressed and that I was a given. What about the underlying tone he didn't understand. All I knew was that my stomach as if telling me something, did the familiar flip flop as bile rose in my throat. I made it to the restroom fast enough to empty my breakfast in the toilet. While Adrian was holding my hair back he sighed and rubbed my back. He wanted to know what was wrong as much as I did.

APOV

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Rose, most dhampires didn't get sick, and when they did it normally went away within the hour. To be sick this long was a worry. Maybe classes had been too hard on her. I sighed as I watched her aura seeing how dark it was.

Thinking I could do something I put my hands on her shoulders and healed the dark feeling I felt in her. Most of what I did only took the darkness from Lissas magic away, and I hoped a little of her pain over Dimitri away.

I respected her privacy when she stood and asked me kindly for Rose, to leave. Honoring her request in a way I stepped out of the restroom and pretended to go. I was too worried to leave. So I sat on her couch and looked out the window taking out a cloved cigarette.

Before I could light it Rose walked out and cleared her throat and when I didn't look up continuing to light the cigarette she scoffed. "What the he'll do you think you're doing? Get out of my room if you're going to smoke!" I gave a grin and received a slap. I acted like I was hurt grabbing my cheek. "How could you slap a precious being like myself?" she just pointed to the door and reluctantly I nodded and walked out.

After getting kicked out of Roses room I went to do research on her aura. Almost nothing came up but I did find one thing.

"When one conceives their aura may shift." and that was all there was. And that was all I needed. Rose was about to get a wake up call to life, but I'd wait till after trials to tell her.

**Okay thank you to all my fans that I haven't gotten yet. Let me know how I'm doing so far, what do you think, and if you have ideas for me let's hear them. The updates will be made weekly unless I get reviews wanting more, until next week. Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be chapter three folks. Unfortunately if I don't get more than three views I may stop writing and I don't want to do that so please review! And I don't own any characters from VA I just like them.**

**APOV **

It has been a week since I'd realized Rose was pregnant. I couldn't tell how or why but I knew she was. Rose had her own way of dealing with things and as her morning sickness passed with a little help from me she went back to her normal self. Well as normal as she could be.

She had a break today from classes and I had plans to take her to a nice place outside the academy. I'd already talked to the headmistress and got the okay. When I got to Roses room I heard sobbing. Oh no what was it now. I opened the door to see Rose on the bed in all but a towel sobbing.

As much as I'd like to see what lay under the towel I put it to the side sitting next to her and saw what she was looking at. A photo of Dimitri, I didn't know why she was so upset over him and not her father. As if reading his mind she looked up and sighed, "Adrian have you ever loved someone you can't have?"

My first reaction was to laugh, Rose knew I loved her how could she ask such a question? She looked at my like a wounded animal that just got kicked and I shut up. "Rose you know I love you. You never give me the chance to prove that." She softened realizing why I laughed. "Adrian I loved Dimitri, we hid it scared of what people would do. We fought it every day until one day... The day my father killed him. That day Lissas darkness got too much for me to handle Dimitri took me to the cabin and we made love."

I was stunned. She was telling me everything I didn't want to hear. I felt like everything made sense but I felt so angry about it. She was carrying Dimitris child. She could never want me. It would make me feel better if she'd slept with Jessie or someone like that, but Dimitri? "I'm sorry to hear that Rose. Haven't you wondered though why your father did it? How he turned?" I had to get my mind off Dimitri.

She thought for a while. "With my father's morals he wouldn't have done it willingly he cared too much for his business and people around him." I nodded, I'd had tried to understand why Abe would turn. What haunted me was the words he'd said to Rose, offering for her to rule with him. It was sick, but it would have had the reason and motives.

"Rose... Think about it, he was a mob boss and thrived for power. And what he said to you about fueling by his side." this made her think. I could see her ponder it and caught a glimpse of the old Rose that stuck her nose in things until she got information.

"Well maybe we can do some digging?" I grinned and nodded. "Rose you know I'd steel for a chance to work by your side."

RPOV

**"**Rose you know I'd steel for a chance to work by your side." I grinned this was just what I needed to perk myself up out of my depressive state. A mystery to be solved. It would involve searching for Stragoi or the humans that work for them. Then I realized I was in just a towel. "Out." Adrian looked confused. It was almost as if he forgot I was wearing a towel. "I have to get dressed get out." Grinning he nodded. "Meet me by the gates Rose I'll be waiting." with that he left the room.

I sighed putting the picture aside and got up putting my clothes on. My pants were snug but it wasn't bad it felt kinda nice. I was just glad I had stopped getting sick. When I finally got dressed and put my hair up I looked at the side of my neck. Fresh marks that showed the deaths of my father and lover were especially placed on the side of my neck so I could see them when I put my hair up. I tied my hair up and went on to grab my coat and wallet not that I truly needed it.

Leaving my room felt like a whole new thing. The halls seemed bland and the floors weren't the same lively color as before. Maybe it was just me but everything seemed different. Lissa caught my arm on the way out. "Rose! You finally took a shower, we should go to my room I have something to tell you." I laughed softly giving her a hug. "I can't right now Liss I have something important to take care of but I'll meet you in your room at bedtime."

Her face fell a moment before nodding and slowly turning I could feel the disappointment through the bond. "Lissa I promise we will talk I'll spend the night in your room and we can do nails it will be amazing." That seemed to cheer her up and she smiled hugging me. "I'll see you at curfew then." we said our goodbyes and I went on my way to see what Adrian had planned for tonight.

To my surprise there was a car waiting at the gates Adrian was inside, he was going to sit in the backseat with me it seemed. I climbed into the car and buckled myself up. It wasn't too long until we were on our way to wherever we were going. "Adrian, where are you taking us? i thought we were going to look for answers." He looked at me and smiled softly putting a hand on my cheek making me blush slightly. For once i noticed he didn't smell like cloves.

"Rose you need a break from everything. Life hasn't been kind to you and I'm taking you to a nice place to relax." I couldn't believe I was letting Adrian take me out for the day. It didn't seem like me and I was nervous for some reason. He removed his hand looking a little surprised I hadn't slapped it away. I was a little surprised too before this before everything I'd tried to avoid him as much as I could. Something was different now and I really liked it.

**Hey there my fans. I'd like to hear your ideas! I have something special planned for the next chapter and I hope y'all are ready for it. Don't forget to review to make my chapters get longer and have a nice day! I'll see you next week :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone that has become my fan and thank you for giving me feedback. If you have ideas about what you want to happen next tell me I'll try to weave it in.**

Rpov

"Rose! Rose! Are you okay? You're pale you look like you just saw a ghost." I had fainted. I remember at one point feeling the pressure of Lissas darkness and that outside if the wards I was attacked by the dead. On the drive here I had allowed my walls to drop and the pain to take me but what I hadn't expected was what I saw. Or rather who.

Dimitri had appeared to me he had a smile on his face but when I saw his face I fainted.

That's how Adrian ended up hovering above me. We were in a warded area and my head wasn't pounding my walls were up again. I looked at Adrian as he peered down at me. I'd ended up on a bed some how.

I broke out into tears and hugged Adrian. I'd seen Dimitri and knew he was happy and wanted to say goodbye before he left. I needed to get outside the wards but my hormones were going crazy and I couldn't get what I was feeling out.

Confused Adrian held me. "Shh little dhampire I'm here I'll be here for as long as you'll have me." He didn't have the comfort factors Dimitri did when he spoke in soft Russian but it was close enough to sooth me.

I slowly calmed myself down and sat up rubbing my eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep crying over nothing." Adrian looked surprised, "Rose that wasn't nothing your aura shifted and then you fainted. That is not nothing."

I felt ashamed with him near that I'd seen Dimitri I had hoped I could move on. Adrian was counting on it I could see it in his eyes. He was hopeful and goofy and seemed to be changing as was I. "You're sweet." I heard myself say and Adrian grinned knowing he'd won some part of me over. I couldn't help but smile back as he had started to grow on me.

I slowly became aware of my surroundings, and the arms that were around my waist. I pulled away and looked around curious to see where we had ended up. "where are we Adrian?" The ceilings were high and everything was so fancy and new, but they had and old empire style to them. The room reminded me of the royal court, id only been there once and it was beautiful, if i could have i would have lived there.

"Its a house i have rented were only a few miles away from the school, but that few miles should be enough to have you let go. When you're ready there's a nice place to eat right off the block, this town is waded i made sure of that before i brought you here." It took a moment for me to process. Adrian had a house? Where had i been the last 17 years of my life.

I felt reminded of the cabin slightly because the bed had the same style quilt that had been on the bed the night Dimitri died. That reminded me of what i was going to ask earlier before i had passed out with a splitting headache. "Adrian how can we find out about my father? I want to know what truly happened to him and that's hard if you're not stragoi." Adrian threw his dopy smile letting me know hed been drinking, and just shook his head. "Rose don't worry about that now you're here for a relaxing time and i expect you to take it.

I glared at him. Didn't he know that it was important to me to finally know the truth it had been a little over a month now and i still knew nothing but my father turned stragoi and Dimitri was dead. As if feeling my frustration he gave me a glass of what looked to be sparkling cider, but with him could only be alcohol. "I don't know that i should be drinking Adrian."

"Rose its healthy to have a glass of wine once in a while, its healthy for your body and for yourself. Just drink that and i won't give you anymore." I rolled my eyes and felt frustrated, i didn't want to drink but what he said made sense more than it should have. I stopped to think but it was as if i couldn't. "Adrian stop that! Its not fair or just to use compulsion."

He laughed and i felt the pressure gone and i could think again. I took the glass from him afraid he was going to spill it in his wave of laughter. "Okay okay, you don't have to drink it but it will get your mind off of things and i spent a lot of money on that." I smelt the whine and smiled, it had seemed like a lifetime ago that i had had a drink at all. There was always parties with smuggled liquor but this smelled better than that, this smelled sweet.

I took a drink and it confirmed my sense of smell, the wine was definitely sweet. Relaxing i looked around again seeing the room was huge and that the bathroom was very visible because it was just in the room, that was convenient if you didn't have guests over but what happens when you do have someone over? I wouldn't want Dimitri seeing me use the restroom. Adrian saw me staring and cleared his throat. "Theres a blinder if that's what you want to know, i just wanted a shower that was in the open and that's what i got, because i asked."

I knew he was rich but i had no clue he could afford a magical bathroom. I saw it as magical because i could take a shower, a bath, or use the restroom with, or without privacy and i knew i would love a bath right now, but my stomach had other ideas. Chuckling i looked at Adrian, "hey do you think we could get something to eat now?"

My mind was jumping from thing to thing, the bathroom, food, Adrians lack of personal space, food, food, this house i just couldn't focus on one thing. "Of course little dhampire. I have a closet of some cloths over there i picked a few things you might like, where were going is nice so look your best ill be waiting outside the room." I nodded and couldn't be happier to get into some new cloths.

As he left i went to the closet and opened it. Adrian had said a few cloths, what he had here was… it was a walk in closet, he had obviously been planning to bring me here because it was filled with hundreds of outfits and dresses, along with some guardian gear. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I went to the back of the closet and there awaited a nice black dress, simple but flowy. It would work for comfort and some leggings would put me in shape to defend myself. As i got dressed i wondered what was happening back at the academy, then i remembered the plans i had made with Lissa.

Quickly i picked up my cell and dialed her number. I waited for her to pick up but it went right to voice mail. Knowing well that she wouldn't check it i sent her a text.

_Wont be home tonight ill explain when i get back_.

She didn't reply so i left my phone on the bed and started getting ready for wherever Aidrian was taking me.

APOV

Waiting in the hall i thought about the fact that i would have Rose to myself tonight. She would be mine to wine and dine and hopefully i could ease her broken heart and open up mine to her. I could tell being around me helped tremendously, i could feel her shift from jumpy and adgetated to calm and relaxed. I hoped i could give her a second chance at love, i knew she hated me smoking and it took all my efforts but i had cut down to two or three cigarettes a day. I did it for both me and for rose. Rose was pregnant and the smoke was bad for her anyway.

I read up on wine though, it was actually healthy for a pregnancy to have a glass now and again. When i heard the door creak open i looked up and grinned, Rose looked stunning. "Little dhampire you look gorgeous, will you consider going on a date with me tonight?" I could see her blush and think about it.

Two months ago she would have slapped me and told me to go have fun with the other girls id been with, even though since id met her there had been none. Now she smiled blushed and nodded very slowly. I broke out in a smile and hugged her tightly makin her laugh but she hugged back. "You make me so happy little dhampire, shall we go?"

She nodded eagerly and i put my arm around her taking her to the dinner down the road.

When we finally arrived and got seated right away, the waiters asked us for what we wanted to drink. "Two mountain dews please." I answered for both of us knowing that's what she would have ordered anyway. The waiter nodded and headed off to grab our drinks. Thats when i decided i would try and make Rose mine. "Rose you make me the happiest man in the world, id love it if you would be mine forever to hold and to love." For me that was poetic and i could tell rose thought so too by the tears in her eyes, for once happy tears. She nodded and i got up, went to her side of the table kneeled by her side and took her hand in mine. "I want to heat you say it Rose."

She took a deep breath and put a hand on my cheek. "Adrian, i will be yours." She would have gone on but instead i stopped her from speaking with a kiss, and to my surprise she kissed me back.

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Dont forget to review and i will be writing more soon. I will be voiding my weekly statment of writing and going with three times a week, i love writing and watching your reactions too much to wait that long. Thank you all! See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey there to everyone that has been following this story thank you for the support. I don't own any characters.**

APOV

The night had gone by so fast. Too fast if you ask me with Rose talking my ear off and the amazing food. But time stopped when I heard her mention the ride here. "...he was so vividly real. Hey are you listening?"

Not that I was ignoring her but I couldn't stop thinking how amazing it felt for her to be mine. She had said yes and I couldn't believe it. Old Rose would have pushed me away, maybe she thought this was a dream, "Sorry little dhampire I was too busy swooning over you, what were you talking about?

"I saw Dimitri on the way here, he was-" I choked on my drink, we had been done with dinner but I had started to order wine for me now and had been trying to have a good time. "Rose what do you mean you saw Dimitri?"

She looked down probably feeling bad about it, only I knew why her hormones were all over. I could help her like no one else but seeing her ex? I felt my heart drop. "Adrian haven't you been listening? When I go outside the wards something happens to me to where I see the other side of the veil of life and death. I saw Dimitri in the car."

Being a spirit user I knew she wasn't lying not only because of her aura, but because she was, as others call it shadowkissed. I took a moment to process this and decided that I had to confront the issue of the past.

I had to figure out how to navigate Rose, how to understand her enough not to hurt her. "Rose, Are you ever going to get past him?" I spoke softly not wanting to hurt her with the question.

I could see her wanting to be angry but she, on her own no help from me, calmed herself and sighed. "I don't know Adrian I'm going to try, but I can't promise anything. He was my soul mate and we fit together like puzzle pieces." Her face noticeably changed into longing and I sighed, I knew what she was feeling.

I couldn't help feeling anger and sorrow for her, she had lost two irreplaceable people and I couldn't help her. She slowly regained herself a mask she'd come to call her guardian mask. "I need to talk to him. He can't rest until he says goodbye." I understood what she was asking of me and I didn't want it to happen.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea Rose. It probably isn't him." she grew visibly angry and I knew our dinner was over. I sigh and stood up. "Rose come with me, I'm not making a scene here."

She shoved out of her seat and stomped outside. So much for the changed Rose. I followed her out seeing her aura shift and for a moment I saw darkness seep into her. I knew she was going to be angry and unreasonable so I had to get her back to the house.

So much for a good start to a relationship. I admit we were going pretty fast with all of this but it was only because she needed me so much right now, maybe if that weren't the case I would have gone about things slower.

Watching her angry made me sad and I wanted to so badly take the pain away. She was too upset now for me to do anything but I was going to try. "Rose... I'm sorry. I'm new to making someone happy and saying the right things." she just kept walking ignoring me and I realized she was heading towards the edge of the wards I grabbed her arm. "Rose stop this, its late out and you're not thinking right. I'll take you the wards tomorrow but it's not safe at night."

Rose scoffed and took another step forward and stumbled forward. I couldn't see her fall and I don't know how I caught her so fast but she ended up in my arms. Still angry she tried to get away. "Adrian let me go so help me I will turn my ass around and high tail it to the academy!"

I made sure she was steady before releasing her. Her aura was blazing red and had the normal black hovering around it with a small tint of gold around her stomach. I didn't want to let her go but rose was determined. "I'll meet you at the house." I said my voice pained as I turned around and started walking away.

She didn't try stopping me and I figured it was for her benefit that she blow off some steam.

RPOV

I couldn't believe Adrian! How could he tell me Dimitri wasn't real and that I shouldn't go see him. Night wasn't safe, I scoffed at the idea. I could take care of myself and I planned to. Walking until I felt the pull of the other side I stopped rift at the wards border. I worked up my energy and walked across the ward and was hit with my headache that came with no wards protecting me.

I took a deep breath, the wards warded off anything without life and spirit. But outside of the wards I could connect with the dead. I pushed back the ghosts that clouded my vision it was really sad how many needy souls roamed the earth. "Dimitri it's Rose I'm here. I know you need to say goodbye so please come and do so."

Almost immediately he was in front of me too far off to speak but I saw it in his eyes. "I miss you." he looked pained when I said that and shook his head as if telling me not to worry. He reached a hand forward and placed it on my cheek. I could only feel the cool air it left on my cheek before he kneeled down and kissed my stomach.

Why would he do that? Was there some kind of message he was trying to convey to me. I couldn't figure it out before he placed a soft kiss on my lips I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone. "Dimitri wait! Don't go yet."

He appeared flickering to me he wasn't going to hold on for long. "I love you, I will see you in a few years, well hopefully more than a few years." He smiled and mouthed the words "_I love you too Roza." "_Goodbye Dimika_." _I said in tears and he disappeared. My hand slowly went to my stomach and I stepped back into the safety of the wards.

Walking slowly back to the house where Adrian was sure to be waiting I made sure to be extra slow. I wasn't sure what Dimitri was trying to point out, there was no such thing as two dhampires having children in the history of history. Maybe I had some kind of disease he was trying to point out.

I wasn't sure what would happen now but I planned to give Adrian my full and honest attempt at the relationship he so clearly wanted.

I stepped up to the front door and paused. Did I really want this? He could give me a life, children, love and happiness. With me planning on going to court with Lissa I would be a little more flexible on my love life. I opened the door and what I found was not at all what I expected.

I thought Adrian was going to be pissed and angry, packing to go home but he looked... Calm almost. When I walked in he looked up from the couch he was sitting in and his eyes were full of anxiety and love.

"Rose I'm sorry for everything I'm glad you're safe. Let me help you the darkness of Lissa and her magic are getting too such for you." I sighed, I had to give him a chance if this was going to work. "Okay... Do what you can."

Placing his hands on my shoulders he closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly I felt the darkness lift and was able to relax. Everything felt new. He had tried this before but passed attempts only held a short break. This time i felt as if all my darkness was going away.

I opened my eyes and the world was a shade lighter and Adrian smiled excitedly. "I did it, I made you feel better, your aura is gold now with a hint of other colors." I smiled looking at him for the first time it felt like. "I feel so light and happy... How did you do it?"

He shrugged one of his Adrian I don't know shrugs and I wanted to punch him in the shoulder but I didn't. I just hugged him, he hugged me back no doubt surprised by my efforts to be nice.

"I parted with Dimitri and I feel like I can move on now, I don't feel stuck anymore." Adrian grinned, "that's great Rose. I'm glad you got to say bye to him." I chewed my lip not sure if I should tell him everything.

He saw me hiding something and nudged me. "Hey everything okay in there?" I took a deep breath, "i think he tried telling me something, I just don't know what. He kissed my stomach and looked extremely happy and at peace."

Adrian stiffened and I knew he had the information I wanted to know. "Rose... There's something you need to know. I've known for a while now." I waited for him to tell me holding my breath.

"Rose you're pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

_RPOV_

_Adrian stiffened and I knew he had the information I wanted to know. "Rose... There's something you need to know. I've known for a while now." I waited for him to tell me holding my breath._

_"Rose you're pregnant."_

Adrian was joking right? Pregnant? I sat on the couch taking a deep breath, this couldn't be happening. I started to hyperventilate. No, I couldn't be pregnant I had to go to trials and be Lissas guardian . I could not be pregnant.

"No I'm not." I finally said trying to breathe. He shook his head taking my hands. "Rose, you're no normal dhampire you're linked with Liss you have different qualities. I don't care and I don't truly know why or how it happened but I see a little gold aura around your stomach. It's small right now but I've been watching it grow. Rose there's no doubt here."

I was having a bad time breathing now. "I have to get to trials and guard Lissa i can't be pregnant. I'm not pregnant." I pulled away but he kept my hands in his. "Rose, you'll only be maybe two and a half months by then, as long as you stay kick ass you'll be able to go." I smiled when he said that I was so happy.

"Really? Is it safe? I know I want to go but if there's any chance at all that I'll lose the-" he cut"me off, "Rose, I will protect the baby I'll put something protective around him or her. You'll have no problems." I looked down closing my eyes.

"Except I'm pregnant." he looked confused, he knew that so I wasn't surprised. "Guardians can't be pregnant on duty." he sighed kissing my forehead. "Well figure it out in time. For now let's get to bed it's almost five." I nodded and he took my hand leading me into the room. I was nervous and hoping he wouldn't try anything tonight.

When he got into the room he looked around and seemed to be trying to find something in his lazy Adrian way. "What cha looking for?" He sighed "My smokes, they're missing." I gaped at him,why would he smoke when he knows I'm pregnant? Isn't that some kind of second hand smoke thing that could hurt my small slice of Dimitri?

Realizing I had a... Ungrateful look on my face he chuckled. "I'll go outside rose. I'm not going to smoke around you." I'd seen him put his smokes in the drawer earlier and I found them right in that draws. "Here you lazy butt. Hurry up I don't like being distributed in my sleep." Laughing he took the pack and went outside.

Now that I was alone I was going to see if I really was pregnant. I knew this house had pregnancy tests because of well, just because it was Adrian and he thought of everything. Going to the restroom I scavenged around and finally in the very back of the drawer was a little box of tests.

Minutes later I was looking at the truth and broke down crying on the bed. The plus sign was the reflection of what had been happening the throwing up the crying my mood changes. I picked up my phone still crying and called Lissa.

She picked up

"_Rose?"_

"Hey Lisa it's me."

She was quiet for a moment.

_"Rose what's wrong what's going on dis Adrian hurt you?"_

I laughed at that through the tears "Sortof lis... I'm... Its impossible but I'm pregnant."

Again there was silence. I rubbed my head and wiped my tears away.

"How is it impossible rose? What happened?"

So I told Lissa everything about Dimitri and his ghost and that day how the darkness was getting to be too much and that he took me into the far cabin and I left out a few details, that was my memory and I wanted to keep some of it to myself.

When I got done she didn't reply, but I felt her get angry. I never told her about Dimitri and I because of the fact that we were teacher student. She didn't understand though, she thought I hadn't trusted her enough.

"How could you rose? How could you not tell me! After everything we've been through how could you not trust me?"

I ground my teeth together and closed my eyes. "Liss I couldn't tell anyone, me and anyone who knows could get in big trouble." I felt her relax but she wasn't going to just let me off.

"I just was hoping it was a happy event... Maybe even Adrians."

"Might have to play it off like that." I sighed troubled by this. "I'm scared Liss. I don't know how I'll be your guardian with a little one to take care of."

"Rose you'll be okay well be at the royal court in a few months you'll barely be showing by then." I felt better after hearing her say that.

"Okay Lissa I'll see you when I get back. Bye." she said bye and I hung up laying on the bed holding my stomach. I couldn't believe this was happening. I wondered if my bond with Lissa made this possible like Adrian thought it did.

I started drifting when I heard the door click I looked up and Adrian had his shirt off and was heading for the bed. He was mine and I'd promised to give him a try.

When he got to the bed I smiled up at him and he climbed into bed pulling me close. My heart started racing and I started feeling fuzzy inside. "Adrian?"

"Hmm?" he looked at me with soft eyes. "No one can know it's Dimitris." "I'll take care of it Rose. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." he kissed me softly and we both closed our eyes getting lost in each other.

We must have fallen asleep lip locked because when I woke up I was still in his arms and our faces were an inch apart. I took comfort in his smell of soft clove, bearable now that it was light, and kissed him awake.

His lips reacted to mine before he reacted to me. He woke up quickly after that and chuckled putting his hand on my cheek. "Rose you make me so happy." I couldn't do anything but blush.

The idea that when we got back to school that there would be questions haunted the back of my mind interrupting my happy. Adrian felt the shift in mood and stopped his attack on my neck and looked up at me.

"Rose is everything alright?" I wasn't sure how to answer I felt antsy, what would I do if Lissa told someone or Kirova found out. I started to panic but Adrians arms came around me laying his head against mine. "Tell me what's wrong Rose or I can't help make things better."

I took a deep breath. "What if someone finds out? I can't say it's Dimitris and I can't say it's a magical virgin baby, how can I do this?" He brushed the hair out of my eyes trying to sooth my hysteria.

"Rose you can say it's mine, Tatiana might chew our buns off but that would give you the chance to still become Lissas guardian." I tried to think of a loophole some how that that wouldn't work. But I couldn't find one since Adrian was the beloved queens nephew she would have to accept the kid and no one could really hurt me besides with words.

I'd been through all the gossip and it never hurt me anymore. I looked at Adrian hoping he was right. "Okay I trust you." that was not something that came out of my mouth everyday.

LPOV

I just got done telling Christian everything Rose had told me and he didn't seem as worked up as I thought he would have. He should have sided with me. "How could she not trust me? I'm good at keeping secrets aren't I? Christian that's not funny." He just stood there trying not to laugh at me. It was like this was a joke to him.

He would see the joke when I didn't sleep with him. The joke would be on him. "Rose was just trying to protect you and Dimitri I just don't understand why you can't see that. She was being a good friend she was probably so bottled up inside about keeping the secret she was only thinking about how she couldn't guard you or anyone for that matter if her relationship was found out."

I hated when he was right and made me feel guilty. I wanted to be mad at him but how could you be when he spoke the truth. "I think I'm starting to wear off on you." he chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I loved our hugs and kisses. Oh and out kiss was getting a bit heated. Too heated for public and so we separated and started walking to the chapel where all our love was made.

That's when everything went wrong. A stragoi jumped out in front of us and we had no Rose to protect us. Christian soon lit him up into flames and we booked it for the chapel. "Run Lissa go, I'll hold him off and be there in a moment hurry!"

As much as I hated leaving him behind I had to go there was no way I could stand up against one of those things. Lucky thing when I ran into a guardian in the chapel. "Oh my god you have to help,there's stragoi on the grounds!"

I heard the chuckle of a cold beast and my insides froze. He turned and I slammed back against the wall. How the hell were all these stragoi getting into the school grounds and onto holy ground. That's when I saw the minister drained of blood by the podium. This was no longer holy ground.

I mustered up all my strength and shot spirit out my hands and into the beast that stood before me. He screeched and gave a startling cry like the sound of torture. The stragoi fell and was dead, or knocked out and I was ready to pass out as well.

APOV

I saw the gold aura light up on Rose before she passed out. Lissa was in trouble otherwise she wouldn't have taken some of Roses spirit energy. I kept calm only because I knew she would be alright. "Just relax rose you can rest."

I held Rose sad that I couldn't do anything else for her. The only way to help her was to hold her and run a small amount of spirit through her to keep her tied to her body. I watched her aura flicker and saw the child's gold aura light up.

There was something special in Rose and I was excited that the child was helping his mother. I couldn't stand calling the baby it so I started calling it he. It seemed to fit as a he the way Roses pregnancy was going.

A few minutes later Rose opened her eyes and groaned. "Lissas in trouble. We need to get back to the academy now." I sighed me being lazy I didn't want to be rushed but Roses urgency made me realize I had to comply.

"Get everything you wanna take and we can go I'll have the driver ready in a few minutes." With that we started packing to see what terror reigned the school this time.

**A/N: thank you for reading it's been tough trying to find new ideas for this story. If you read this and have an idea please tell me in reviews. I have a question for my readers. Should Rose go on an adventure or should she stay relaxed with the baby? Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

RPOV

I couldn't watch as Lissa went through feeders. I blamed myself for what happened here. I had gone with Adrian to relax when I should have protected Lissa. I wished i had stayed and wondered how i could have been so stupid. Adrian wasn't Dimitri, and i couldn't think like he was. He couldn't protect himself like Dimitri, he couldn't act as swiftly as adrian and that was an issue in situations like these.

I closed my eyes relaxing in a chair feeling that lissa was safe. I heard that christian had taken quite a blow and was now in recovery. To think that I was only an hour away and not able to help her made me angry. I would find out how the stragoi were getting in and what they wanted.

Adrian wouldn't like it but I had to look out for my family. That included Lissa Christian and Adrian. Oh Adrian I couldn't stop worrying about him. After Lissa was done and asleep I went to my room to sleep.

Surprise as soon as I fell into a slumber Adrian was pulling me into a dream. But I started to realize it wasn't his dream. I was in someone else's dream. It was dark and cloudy and as I looked around I could feel evil seeping in but... Then there was a comforting feeling about it.

I looked around trying to find out where I was. Dimitri and my father stood before me and looked grim. My father looked like his normal self and Dimitri looked sad. I wanted to ask why my dad went stragoi but something bound me so I couldn't talk.

Suddenly horror ripped through me, something was stabbing me in the chest and my father's eyes turned red. He turned back into a stragoi and in confusion I fought to stay in my dream but I couldn't. I got ripped out screaming and when I opened my eyes Adrian was hovering over me worried.

Somehow I'd ended up back in my bed. I was crying from the pain I felt in my back and felt where it hurt. There was nothing there but I was sure I'd been stabbed. "You were in a spirit dream. Rose what happened?" I looked at Adrian and hugged him. I didn't know what to say. I'd told him before I'd let Dimitri go, how would this affect us?

"I... I can't remember..." I could tell he didn't believe it but he left it alone and just hugged me. I loved being held by him and allowed myself to relax. Tonight I would rest but tomorrow I would investigate.

DPOV

Rose was pregnant and Adrian was taking care of her. I could tell she was struggling and I wanted to help, but I was a ghost a spirit of the dead how could I help? When I slipped into Roses dream I was horrified, how could someone haunt her with the image of her father a stragoi.

I was pissed that I was helpless to do anything but, I'd slipped into her dream maybe I could do something after all.

APOV

When I woke up Rose was gone, i thought to class but they had Monday off to reinforce the wards. Guess my lazy day would have to wait.

Getting up for breakfast I went to the cafeteria and got breakfast. As I was eating I realized I needed to head to the feeders. I made my visit quick because I wanted to find Rose.

When I left the feeders Lissa was coming in, but Rose wasn't with her. "Lissa have you seen Rose?" "No last I saw she was going out to investigate the wards." I felt a wave I've anger come over me, I wondered how rose could put her child in danger but realized that it was Rose. I couldn't stop her, she had a mind of her own.

"Thank you Lissa if you see her tell her I'm worried and waiting." she nodded and headed off to the church. If Rose was going to be off stressing me out I think I deserved a drink, and that's exactly what I had.

**Sorry for the short chapter and late update, I've been dealing with personal problems and writers block. The ideas aren't piling up so I don't have a lot to go off. Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about this being a shorter chapter I promise the next chapter will be longer and full of action.**

RPOV

Humans. Or one of us. That's who were setting off the wards. I picked up the three stakes that had been imbedded in the ward line. Someone was helping the enemy. I started heading back when I was the old cabin.

I opened the door and walked in my hands shaking. I never planned on coming back but I guess my subconscious wanted to see this place one more time. I went to the bed and laid down. I took in a big breath of Dimitris and my scent. Closing my eyes I felt him by my side.

He was here in the cabin in the floorboards, the blankets, this space. He was alive here. I could feel him here even if he couldn't really be here it was a comforting feeling.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone lift me up and when I opened my eyes I was in Adrians arms. "Its okay little dhampire, you can rest." I closed my eyes again and everything went black.

When I woke again I was in Adrians smoke filled room. Coughing I covered my nose and mouth. Adrian looked over and sighed. "Sorry Rose I needed to smoke. I've been airing out the room the best I can." he just looked worried I couldn't really be mad.

"You should have left me in the cabin Adrian I was relaxing." He looked at me sheepishly. "You were gone for five hours, I got worried about you." I nodded and smiled pulling him in for a kiss.

Even though I'd said I'd be his and that we had kissed before he seemed astounded that I would kiss him. He broke out of shock and started kissing back. I realized I needed him with me. I pulled him into the bed and my hands went up to his neck. Before long we were pressed against eachother in heated passion.

I stopped him from taking off my shirt not yet ready for sex. "N not today... I.. I'm not ready." he relaxed his grip on me and nodded, he understood why we couldn't go any further. "I'd never do anything you didn't want. I love you Rose, I always have." Happy tears welled up in my eyes as I kissed him again.

So much emotion was felt here, I had one other thing on my mind though. The stragoi that were able to get through the wards. Next time they got through I'd interrogate the bastards. Adrian couldn't find out about it but he would most likely find out on his own.

He paused. "Rose what's wrong? You kinda... Stopped." I blushed acting like I was thinking something else. "I was just thinking maybe we could go further. But I don't know yet..." he chuckled kissing my forehead and laid his head on my chest. "I'll never make you do anything you don't want to."

My alarm woke me up out of my slumber, my eyes flew open and I leaped out of bed ready for an attack. I relaxed when I realized it was just my alarm and shut it off. This was the week before trials, the day we would get our "charge" I wasn't guaranteed Lissa but hopefully I would get her.

First period went by in a blur and second with Stan was slow, because after this we would go to assembly and not have classes for the rest of the day.

"Hathaway stay with us please. We wouldn't want anyone falling behind." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the board and the math problem he was working. I relaxed back in my seat, my stomach was bothering me more than normal tossing and churning.

I took a deep breath to calm it, my nerve must be up because this didn't feel like morning sickness. I lost focus again until the bell rang.

Finally I would be getting a charge and prove my skills. Even with being pregnant I was the head of my class. My investigation would have to wait until I made trials.

When I went to the assembly room all the mori were on one side and dhampires on the other. I sat by mason and smiled nervously. "Hey mase how's it going?" He grinned at me, "not much just getting ready to bear some teachers asses."

I laughed and agreed with him. I spotted my mom with a strange man, I didn't think she would go after someone that tall but who was I to judge. After a moment the auditorium grew quiet as Kirova stepped to the podium.

"Congratulations novices for masking it this far in your schooling. There had been some hard times and some good times and I trust in you, that you will protect your charges like you were out in the real world." I budgeted in my sweet as she called off first mori names, then dhampire names. When mason was called for Lissa I sat dumbfounded.

I knew there was a possibility of this but I never imagined it would happen. Dimitri wasn't here to sooth my nerves either and I felt Lissa apologizing through the bond.

Christians name was called next followed by mine. I promised myself I would not throw a fit. I considered myself a guardian already and I was determined to prove myself.

So I think I surprised everyone when I went down calmly and kindly took his file from Kirova.

The rules were simple, one whole week of protecting and guarding our charge against the fake stragoi. Our teachers would be the ones dressed in black acting as stragoi.

I had one last hour of freedom before it would start and I needed to speak with Lissa.

"Its fine Liss I can deal with it, I'm not immature. I'll be your guardian in the end." Lissa nodded and relaxed slightly. "So you're not mad about it?" I gave her my best smile, "nope I'm not mad. But am am worried about dj." I'd taken to calling my child dj for Dimitri junior, I wasn't sure that it was a boy but it was my little slice of Dimitri.

Lissa nodded, "you just have to be careful and guard your belly as much as you guard Christian." I smiled and hugged Lissa closing my eyes tight. "We'll be okay."

At lunch we met up with mason and Christian and sat at the table together I was making sure to keep my face on.

That's when the first test broke out.


End file.
